


Kidnapped

by SmugdenSugdenDingle (smugdensugden)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugdensugden/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: When Cain finds out that Aaron and Robert have gotten back together and Robert has moved back into the Mill, concerned for his nephew, he decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Kidnapped

Never in a million years did he think he’d be back in the boot of a car but yet here he was.It was only the day before he was moving his things back into the Mill.

“Cain!” Robert yelled out banging on the boot. “Cain, come on you’ve proven your point!” He added. He waited for a second, hearing footsteps approaching the car. “Oi, let me out of here!” He yelled out banging on the boot again.

“Keep it down, will you?” He heard Cain call back. He heard the other man mess with his keys shortly followed by a beam of sunlight blinding him.

“Get in the car,” Cain stated. “It’s time we had a chat”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Day Before**

_Cain approached the Mill to see the doors wide open._

_“Aaron?!” Cain yelled out as he entered the Mill._

_“Shhh,” Aaron replied in a hushed tone as he made his way down the stairs. “I just got Seb to go down for his nap.” He added holding up the baby monitor._

_“So it's true?” He asked._

_“What?”_

_“You and Sugden. He’s moved back in?”_

_“Yeah,”Aaron replied._

_“Have you thought this through?”_

_“Yes, Cain I have.”_

_“And you’re okay playing dad to some kid,” Cain questioned.  
“Me and Robert talked things through, we’re making a go it.” He replied._

_“So everything that happened last year, all the hell you went through, just never happened?”_

_“I never said that,” Aaron explained.“We want to move on from it .”_

_“I’m having a hard time believing you is all,” Cain explained._

_“Right, you don’t have to.”_

_“Aaron, do you forget what you went through?” Cain questioned. “How many months ago was it? I found you here with that Jason bloke,”_

_“I know.” Aaron only replied._

_“What does your mom have to say about this?”_

_“… I haven’t told heryet.”_

_“You know, your Mum said this would happen the moment that doctor was out of the picture.” Cain began explaining. ‘I don’t know why I’m not surprised.” He added._

_“I’m not hiding it from her if that's what you’re thinking.” Aaron began explaining. ‘Mum and Belle are on that weekend trip.”_

_“So him moving in this weekend was purely coincidental.”_

_Aaron sighed, “Maybe it wasn’t.” He admitted. “But this is why. I didn’t want all of this, alright.”_

_“Because you know its wrong.”_

_“Why is it so hard for you to accept that I’ve given Robert another chance?”_

_“How many chances have you given him?”_

_“How many chances as Moria given you?” Aaron threw back._

_“Well, we’re not talking about me and Moria.”_

_“Why not, I mean you’ve hurt Moria enough times, why’d she give you another chance,” Aaron replied._

_“That’s not the point,” Cain remarked. “What happens when it all goes south again, ay?” He added._

_“I couldn’t tell you.”_

_“You’ll have another kid in the mix of all of it.”_

_“Robert and I will deal it if it comes to that.”_

_“So that’s it,”_

_“I’m not looking for anyone’s approval, Cain,” Aaron explained. “and if you want an apology that’s not going to happen either.”_

_“Aaron?” The two heard Robert call out. “They were out of those frozen pies that you like-“ he continued saying as he made his way into the open door but stopped at the sight of Cain. “Everything okay?” He asked._

_“Yeah, Cain was just leaving,” Aaron replied. “Weren't you Cain?”_

_Cain nodded his head slowly yes, “Yeah,” he replied he made his way towards the door, stopping by Robert. “Watch yourself, Sugden.” He added before leaving._

_“So I take it us telling everyone at once is out the window?” Robert questioned sarcastically as he made his way over to Aaron, giving him a quick kiss._

_“I’d say so,” Aaron replied after the kiss._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robert climbed out of the car, stretching out, “You know if you’re going to make throwing people in the boot of your car a thing you should probably consider getting a car with a bigger boot.” Robert told the other man as he watched him make his way to the driver side. 

“Close that and get in the car,” Cain responded.

“I rather find my own way home thanks,” Robert replied.

“It’s either you get in on the passenger side or you go back in there. Which one do you want?”

Robert hesitated before closing the boot and making his way to the passenger side getting in. Cain opens the door and hopped in.

“What are you looking for?” Cain asked as he watched Robert dig through his jacket pockets

“My phone,” Robert replied. “I told Aaron five hours ago I was going to the cafe to get breakfast.” He explained after looking at the clock in the car.

“Don’t worry about Aaron,” Cain replied. “I’ve already made an excuse for you.” He added reaching over to the glove compartment and pulling Robert’s phone out.

Robert reached for it, Cain quickly pulled it away.

“Give me my phone,” Robert demanded.

‘He thinks you’re in Hotten meeting with a client all day.” Cain explained as he unlocked the other man’s phone. “Needless to say, he was not pleased.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t. I was supposed to be gone only five minutes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mill**

Liv made her way into the house to find Aaron sat on the couch flipping through a magazine as Seb slept in his bassinet next to the sofa.

“Hiya.” He said softly, looking up from the magazine for a second. “What are you doing back?”

“I forgot my homework.” She replied taking her backpack off and throwing it on the ground. “Where’s Rob?” 

“Probably with Cain somewhere,” Aaron replied, his eye still fixated on the magazine.

“Why?”

“Odds are Cain’s trying to make a point.”

“I’m lost.” She replied.

“Robert was supposed to go to the cafe this morning to get all of us breakfast,” Aaron explained.

“Yeah, I know that bit.”

“After you left for school, I got a call from Bernice asking if everything was okay ‘cause she saw Rob and Cain fighting outside the garage and not even 10 minutes later I get a text from Robert saying he’s had to go into town because some client wanted to meet up with him. So odds are Cain’s taken, Rob.”

“And why are you so calm about this?”

“I wasn’t earlier, but I can’t exactly go chasing after them now can I?” Aaron questioned nodding towards the baby.

“Have you tried calling either of them?”

“I’m kind of hoping Cain’ll get bored.”

“Right, um, I’m just going to go get my homework and go back to school,” Liv stated before heading towards the stairs. “You know I really do wonder about this family sometimes.” She added.

“Don’t do that, you’ll only give yourself a headache,” Aaron replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: smugdensugden.tumblr.com


End file.
